Mt Idiot
by MISS.SUNNYBAUDELAIRE
Summary: Sequel to Mt.Stupid. Haha, no. Don't read it. If you read Mt.Stupid already, your brain is already contaminated and you might as well read this story. Otherwise, no. If you want to read it, read Mt.Stupid, or you won't understand most of it. Your choice.


**IIIIII WANT CANDY! IIIIIII WANT CAAANDY!**

**Bobbing along. Bobbing along, bobbing along, bobbling along the beautiful Briiiiiiiny Sea! Bobbing along. Bobbing along, bobbing along, bobbing along the beautiful Briiiiiiiiiiny Seeeeeeaaaaaa!**

**Sorry….lil' bit of Bedknobs and Broomsticks there…**

**BEDKNOBS AND BROOMSTICKS!**

**Sorry…Habit…**

**Well stop with this sea stuffers, lets go to Super Mario World! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….**

**Disclaimer: Anyone under the age of ten, eleven, and twelve that reads this story will accidentally eat glue, then permanently glue your eyes to the screen for all eternity! Which will also result in your permanent end. Yay!**

**I'm going to try that…**

**I don't own AsOuE, BeDkNoBs AnD bRoOmStIcKs, Or SuPeR MArIo WoRlD, or any of the other stuff that's mentioned in the bottom authors note.**

**Mt. Idiot:**

Incase your wondering why I mentioned Super Mario World, is because the ASOUE people are actually in Super Mario World! Yay! Only they're in the deserted part. Boo.

I unfortunately forgot to pinpoint their exact location last time. Whoops!

Anyways, incase your wondering what happened in the end, after everyone said good-bye, the police kicked the ASOUE gang off Mt. Stupid. Apparently, Mario owns the mountain and they were trespassing…but you didn't hear it from me…

So now they're on Mt. Stupid's rival mountain—Mt. Idiot! Which is weird, since they're the same size. Mt. Stupid is snowy, which is weird, since Mt. Idiot is as hot and half-covered in cactuses. And they're right next to each other too!

Now enough with the explaining! The ASOUE gang is getting impatient with me. But first, I have to fix my poor grammar and misspelling of most of the words…

K, done!

Now on with story!

Violet: For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy—

Sunny: Nerf. (Suuurre…around metal and gears…haha, who's behind me? High five me!)

Duncan high-fived Sunny even though he had no idea what she said.

Quigley: I'm so over it, I've been there and back! Changed all my numbers, just incase your wondering.

Klaus: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Duncan: Brownies look like snowballs…I miss the cold…

Isadora: No, Duncan! Don't fall for it! The evil lady with purple legs wants you to like the cold, so that she can turn you into her evil minion and then later EAT YOUR SOUL!

Violet: Isadora's right you guys, we have to be more careful!

Klaus: I second the motion!

Quigley: You actually believe her, Violet?

Violet: What? Oh I don't know what she said. I was just practicing my acting for this movie I'm going to audition for.

Klaus: What, is my dialogue too lame to comment?

Quigley: I'M SORRY! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?

Duncan: Burn.

Sunny: Ooodahay. (Like a Mafia.)

Isadora (shuddering, teeth chattering): She's coming to get me…I know she is!

Quigley: Honey! Where's my super-suit?

Violet: What?

Quigley: Where is my super-suit?

Violet: I uh…put it away…

Quigley: Where?

Violet: Why do you need to know?

Quigley: I need it!

Violet: Uh-uh! Don't you be going out doin' none of that darin' doo. We've been planning this dinner for two months!

Quigley: The public is in danger!

Violet: My evening's in danger!

Quigley: You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good!

Violet: Greater good? I am your wife! I am the greatest good you are ever gonna get!

Quigley rolls his eyes.

Everyone else is staring at them.

Duncan: You two are married now?

Violet: No, Quigley's auditioning for the movie too!

Isadora: Is this movie The Incredibles?

Quigley: No. It's a live-action movie of Super Mario World!

Duncan: Then why are you saying lines from The Incredibles?

Violet: Because it's in the practice script. See?

Violet holds out practice script.

Klaus: What does live-action mean?

Sunny: La tye dye. (Wow, Klaus. For a nerd you're pretty stupid.)

Duncan: I'm sorry, Sunny, I don't have a cat.

Isadora: Yes we do! Her name is Master of the Universe!

Quigley: She died in the fire.

Isadora: No she didn't, she's right here!

Isadora holds up a hairless, pink, chihuahua looking cat.

Sunny: Daformawakawaka (Talk about deformation.)

Quigley: What did she say?

Duncan: I think she wants us to sing a Shakira song!

Klaus: Cool!

Isadora: Sa mina mina, ay, ay!

Violet: Waka waka, aaayyyy!

Klaus: 'Cause I'm a gypsy!

Quigley: Are you coming with me?

Duncan: It's a love story! Baby, just say yes!

Everyone stares at him.

Violet: That's Taylor Swift, you idiot!

Klaus: Yeah, we should give you a new nickname!

Isadora: Let's call him Mt. Idiot!

Quigley: You're an idiot.

Isadora: You're a clown!

Quigley: You're a dirty sock!

Isadora: You're fat!

Unfortunately, she accidentally pointed her finger at Sunny. Sunny grabs a cactus, jumps on top of Isadora, and begins hitting her with a cactus.

Duncan: Sigh. Fights are boring.

Violet: Yup.

Klaus: Totally.

Quigley: Get her in the eyeball, Sunny!

Isadora: Ow, my eyeball!

Quigley: Yeah!

Duncan: I am…The Wolverine! Check out my awesome knife fingers!

Klaus: Cool! Stab me!

Violet: Yes! I'll be brother free!

Duncan: My knife fingers are imaginary, you idiots!

Violet begins walking. She trips over a feather. Klaus bites his tongue.

Klaus: Ow!

Violet: Ahh!

Duncan: Are you ok?

Klaus: No!

Duncan: Who are you talking to?

Violet: I'll be ok…go on without me…I'll just hold you back…

Blink. Blink.

Sunny (walking over while biting detached arm): goober. (Goober.)

Everyone else: Sunny!

Isadora: She bites hard.

Quigley: You have your arm!

Klaus: Sunny has a mannequin's arm!

Violet: Your backyard friends! The backyardigans!

Duncan: Oh my gosh, I love Pablo!

Quigley: I like Tuck!

Klaus: He's a Wonder Pet!

Isadora: I am a legacy!

Sunny: Loopy. (Well I'm a legend!)

Duncan: See you in Vegas, too, Sunny!

Klaus: I'm a NASCAR driver!

Violet: Well I'm an inventor!

Quigley: Stop going by the book!

Isadora: Goody two shoes…

Sunny: Bubblegum! (Bubblegum! Bazooka-zooka Bubblegum!)

Duncan: I love Jennifer Lopez in Monster in Law, too!

Violet: You monster!

Klaus: I want to be a lawyer!

Everyone else: NERD ALERT! NERD ALERT!

Quigley: Where's the chapstick?

Isadora beat-boxes.

Violet: I bet someone to jump on Mt. Stupid!

Duncan: I'll do it!

Duncan jumps on Mt. Stupid. Security guards arrest him as soon as his feet touch the ground.

Klaus: HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!

Isadora: You're not in high school yet.

Violet spit on the ground.

Violet: Hey! My spit looks like Sunny!

Quigley: Wow your spit is ugly!

Sunny grabs a cactus and whacks Quigley so hard he falls off the mountain.

Klaus: I'm coming to save you, Quigley! 'Cause I'm Superman! Weeeee!

Klaus attempts to fly off the mountain, but fails horribly and falls straight down.

Sunny (Evil Grin): Hehe. (Hehehe.)

Duncan: I believe in Santa Claus, too!

Violet: I thought you got arrested.

Duncan: Let's just say those security guards are in a better place…

Everyone but Duncan, Klaus, and Quigley: GASP!

**With security guards:**

Security guard #1: I'm just an ordinary girl!

Security guard #2: Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored!

Security guard #3: I LOVE YOU HANNAH MONTANA!

**Back on mountain:**

Violet: You brought them to a Hannah Montana concert?

Duncan: Yup!

Sunny (growling): Evil! (I hate Hannah Montana!)

Sunny bit Duncan hard on the ear.

Isadora: Hey, fat, ugly, baby!

Sunny lunges at Isadora. Isadora whacks Sunny with a cactus in mid-air. Sunny flies off the mountain. She took the cactus with her though. Apparently Isadora was still holding the cactus, so they both flew off the mountain.

Violet: Later, Duncan!

Violet jumps off the mountain

Duncan got lonely.

He didn't jump off the mountain, or fly, or fall. And NO, he didn't dive off the mountain. He's smarter than that. He _danced_ off the mountain.

_Poof._

Quigley: Oh my gosh, you brought us back again?

Isadora: I thought that was a one-time thing!

I got bored again.

Klaus: Yeah, but I've heard—

**RANDOM TIME!**

Violet: My name's Goku, and this is my home!

Klaus: Fighting crime, trying to save the world! They fly in just in time! The Powerpuff Girls!

Sunny: Lhauyskei (The sun'll come out! Tomorrow!)

Quigley: I live in swamps!

Duncan: No, monkey! Don't eat me!

Isadora: The lady with purple legs is out to get me!

Klaus: Your paranoid.

Duncan: Hey! How come he got another turn?

Klaus: Shut it, Duncan.

Duncan: I want another turn!

**RANDOM TIME OVER!**

Duncan: Your unfair. I don't like you.

Quigley: Who wants to play a round of Diner Dash?

Isadora: Me!

Violet: I want to be the waitress!

Sunny: Blakanoofoo! (_I_ want to be the waitress!)

Klaus: I'll be the horrible impatient customer!

Sorry, looks like our time is up.

Everyone: Awwww…

Say bye, Violet.

Violet: I enjoy making hats out of water bottle lids!

Say bye.

Violet: Bye!

Say bye, Klaus.

Klaus: I may get cutoff, so remember the password to my laptop: C0735-

Say bye.

Klaus: -6148-

Klaus!

Klaus:…bye…093-ha!

Say bye, Sunny.

Sunny: . (I despise authors who tell me to say 'bye'.)

Say bye.

Sunny: Bye.

Say bye, Quigley.

Quigley: I would say something random, but I can't think of anything right now.

Say bye.

Quigley: Bye.

Say bye, Duncan.

Duncan: I must fight for my freedom! And for my burritos!

Say bye.

Duncan: Bye.

Say bye, Isadora.

Isadora: The lady with purple legs is near…SHE'S COMING FOR ME!

Say bye.

Isadora: Bye.

Good-bye everyone!

Peace out!

**Wow. That was pretty idiotic…well since you read it, you might as well review. Flames are accepted.**

**References:**

_Super Mario World_ belongs to _Nintendo__The Incredibles_ belongs to _Disney Pixar_ _Shakira's Song_ (the song used for the World Cup) belongs to someone… _Ordinary Girl_ and _Can't be Tamed_ belong to _Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana __Love Story_ belongs to _Taylor Swift_

_DragonBall Z Kai_** belongs to **_Nicktoons_

_The Powerpuff Girls _**belong to **_Cartoon Network_

**Incase you recognized the DragonBall Z Kai stuff, I just wanted to clarify that I do ****_not_**** like the show. Just messing with it. That is all.**

**And remember…beware the lady with purple legs…for she is near…**

**;)**


End file.
